Lucy ur so evil
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: lucy quits the guild with Gajeel levy and wendy. they go on a trip to terror island where they meet someone who knows lucy. lucys past come out. who is really lucy heartfilla? what is her true power? lucy sold her soul at what age? Wait What ... read to find Out!
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the door way of the guild just standing there not moving.

"Yeah Luce is just a curse to us just a weak bitch" laughed Natsu

I walked up to him with a wicked smile.

"Can I ask a favor?" I questioned

"Sure what is it?" Natsu asked annoyed

"Punch me" I said

Everyone looked at us with wide eyes.

"Why I can't hurt a friend!" he exclaim

"Your such an ass you already hurt me JUST FUCKING PUNCH ME!" I roar

He sigh and stood up, he pull his arm back and punched my face. I went flying, I hit the wall. I stood up, my hair grew longer it reached my knees. My blonde hair turned black, my brown eyes turned stone red. My perfect teeth became shark like. My usually clothes went into a black and red cup up kimono. My boots turned into high heels.

"What the…" Natsu trailed off

"You're right Natsu I am a curse but this curse was the best damn thing that happen to me!" I exclaim

Master came out of this office with wide eyes.

"Lucy child… Why did u show your true form? You know they will be after you!" Master question in raged

I look up at him with a smirked

"I know that old man, I quit fairy tail since I'm just a weak bitch right Natsu?" I said

Everyone gasped but Lisanna

"That's why I'm going back to him and never coming back I might see you at the island master" I said emotionless

"Don't go back to him! He will change you back to your demon self! Please don't leave your family!" cried master

"This was my family, not no more you people felt distance after the snow white came back from the "dead"." I said

"You can't just betray your family!" yelled Erza

"Why can't I? You people betrayed me. After all I don't care anymore since you know I sold my soul, why can't let me leave with raged!" I screamed

"WHAT YOU SOLD YOUR SOUL! TO WHO?!" Gray yelled

I looked at him with a smirked

"To the devil who else" I said

Everyone's eyes widen

"The devil!?" shuttered Mirajane

I nodded

"Why!" Evergreen shouted

I looked at her, my lips turned into a grin

"After momma die I was lonely I wanted to die, then I meant him he saved me the only way I could be with him was to sell my soul you do crazy things when you're in love I miss him so after I'm done here I'm going to him you got a problem?" I spat

"No!" Evergreen shuttered

"So master when are you getting this stupid mark off? I only was here to see if you actually treat people like family, it just takes one person to come here to break the big speech of yours you never liked me did you? No I was just you're replacement." I explain

"You do know if you leave you can't ever come back since we will hate you!" Lisanna yelled

"Shut up bitch all you caused trouble for Lu-Chan!" Levy screamed

My eyes widen as I whipped my head toward Lev-Chan.

"Yeah! If Lu-Chan quits me and Lev-Chan does two!" yelled Wendy

Gajeel came out of his corner with a grin.

"You know if shorty goes I go so you lose let's see 4 plus 2 exceeds" Gajeel said with a smirk

"How could you betray you family so easily?" Lisanna screamed with raged

"How can you be our family when we never believe in family?" we question

Everyone eyes widen, tears flowed down their faces. Master sighed and took off our marks while tears dropped on our marks when he did it.

"Next time you see us we are enemies!" we said and walked out

"Where are we going?" Wendy asked

I looked up at the sky with a smirked.

"Terror Island I got a friend I will like you to meet" I said

**Whoa another** **story done ill update the others soon. :D**

**Wendy: Lu-Chan who are we going to meet **

**Me: you'll find out in the next chapter **

**Gajeel: why do I have to go with bunny girl? **

**Me: Since shes your little sister **

**Lucy: What!**

**Me: yeah whats wrong with it I seen storys where u guys date!**

**Lucy: Ew!**

**Gajeel: yeah im going puke see you people later*runs to the bathroom***

**Lucy: I want to see what happen update!**

**Me: Well I better update a story byebye *runs out of room***

**Levy: *sweat drops* at least she stayed long most don't**

**Happy: I miss you Lushy!**

**Lisanna: good you weak asses are gone**

**Me: *pops behind Lisanna* Lisanna you better watch your back *backs away and out of the room***

**Lisanna: Creepy!**

**Lucy: I like Author-Chan shes awesome yeah but you better took that as a warning Lasagna**

**Lisanna: It's Lisanna!**

**Lucy: who cares?**

**Jellal: EllieBloodStain Doesn't Own Fairy Tail , if she did it would be interesting **


	2. Chapter 2!

"Who?" Gajeel questioned

I looked at him with amuse in my eyes.

"You'll find out" I whisper

I walked toward my apartment and packed my clothes. The landlady came in.

"So you're leaving again and to of thought you would of stayed by my side after that day." Sighed the landlady

"I have to go there's no point in staying expect you aunt Aia, and I don't want to remember that horrible nightmare." I said sadly

Aia made me look at her, she had raged in her eyes.

"It might be a nightmare but you have to face the past you can't keep running away just like me!" she screamed

My eyes widen.

"How can I face the past how can I?! Remember our family got murdered we are the only people of our kind. You want me remember my mom and dad getting killed right in front of my eyes. I do remember I have nightmares about it all the fucking time! I'm running away because this shady place doesn't want me anymore and you seem having a nice life without me here!" I yelled

Aia eyes widen, drip drop. Tears came out of both of our eyes and dripping onto the floor. I looked toward the ground

"How dare you say that when you came back I was happy!" she choked out

"I have to leave or the train will leave without me…" I said emotionless

She shook her head. And dropped to the floor.

"Please don't let him change you completely if you do what will your mom and dad think?!" she begged

My dull eyes looked into her hazel eyes. I laughed

"They are dead, they can't babysit me anymore, so what are you going to do when I go back to once I was? You won't do anything since you stopped using magic" I laughed drily

"I will destroy you, if you go back to Lucille I'll kill you." She said without hesitation  
I smirked

"Why do you want to save this world?! We could have our own world just us. No one will kill us, no one will look down upon us, and we will feel wanted." I said

She looked at me

"Because I grew to love this world, I love the pretty scene why do you want to destroy it?" she questioned

"I been betrayed to many times I hate people no wonder why the old hag hate humans. But if you do try to destroy me I'll have back up who won't hesitate to kill you with a single spell" I smirked

She looked at me with horror.

"You're already changing just beware if you go back to Lucille I will have back up two!" she exclaim

"Who fairy tail remember you're going up against me, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and him. You do know they haven't showed their true powers yes? Well then this is the sign for war I hope you'll have fun with the fairies and I thought I could trust you but you're just like everyone else!" I said

I turned around and walked out of the door leaving aunt Aia sobbing. I walked toward the train station I saw my friends sitting on a bench. I walked behind them.

"Let's go" I said emotionless

We walked in the train and sat down. I smirked as I smelled Sting and Rogue.

"So you're going back to him huh well can we come" Sting asked with a smirked

"Yeah the more the merry" I said

They sat down.

"So can you tell us how you meet blondie and emo dude?" Gajeel asked

I looked at him and sigh.

"Okay might as well explain it all started when I was eight…" I trailed off.

Flash Back

"Might as well end my life" I whisper as I stood on the edge of the cliff

"Hey little girl get away from there!" sting yelled

I turned around, the ground crumpled under me. I screamed as I started falling. A hand caught my hand. I looked up to see sting and rogue. (sorry to lazy to describe them). They pulled me up

"Little girl that was dangerous" sting said

"We are the same age!" I screamed

Rogue laughed

End of Flash Back

"We were ten well let's get some rest tomorrows a big day" I said smirking.

They nodded and went to sleep.

Sting: I finally came in!

Me: shut up

Sting: you're grumpy

Me: no I don't want to hear your voice

Rogue: *laughs*

Sting: why do you laugh for Author-Chan but not me?!

Rogue: cause you're annoying duh

Me: true dat maybe if you're ego goes than maybe…

Lucy: EllieBloodStain doesn't own fairy tail only the plot :P

Me: *bows * Review! I'm begging you to review good night


	3. Chapter 3

We woke up it was unpleasant woke up. People screaming, running out of the train and the train half way off the tracks. I sigh so did Sting and Rogue.

"Hey does know how to make an entrance doesn't he?" Rogue asked emotionless

"That's why I love him, he trilling!" I exclaim

"Lucy I'm back, I see you have company let me asked do they want to join us?" a voice question

"They do after all I don't bring dead weight with me anyways." I laughed

"Mm" the voice hummed

"Come on out so they can see you!" I demanded

He laughed and walked out. Right there was Zeref, standing in his hotness. (My little input he is hot). I smirked and slowly stood up and slowly walked toward him with my friends behind me. I growled as I heard someone say

"That's fairy tail and sabertooth they are going to fight him!"

I glared at the voice

"Oh hell no I ain't kill my friend I rather kill you instead" I growled

"That's Lucy Heartfilla I thought you were supposed to be nice and cheerful did the interviewer lied!" The voice asked shocked

"My Luce cheerful and nice I liked to see that!" Zeref laughed

I punched his face he went flying out of the window. I heard a gasped and turned around to see team Natsu standing there look like a blondie with a gay friend.

"What are you looking at trash!" I growled

"Notin much just a bitch" Lisanna said with a smirked

"Uh oh" Whisper Zeref

"Oh I'm the bitch then what are you? I heard you fucked Dan Straight I thought you were dating Natsu!" I said

"How did you know that I fucked him!" screamed Lisanna

"You fucked him in Natsu bed I was going to plain a prank on Natsu then I saw you with Dan I tried to tell you Natsu but you pushed me away" I said

"You cheated on me! Where done Lisanna and you're off the team!" roared Natsu

I laughed as I seen Lisanna sobbing on the ground with team Natsu looking somewhere else. She stood up and grabbed a knife out of her shoe. I smirked and bend down

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM THAN YOU CANT EITHER LUCY!" LISANNA ROARED

"I don't want him I never did my love belongs to Zeref!" I screamed

"Yeah but Natsu will fall in love with you, you will die right here!" she shouted

I laughed you can't kill me after all my soul is gone, and if you soul is gone you can't die unless the person you love dies. I thought happily

"Bring it on…!" I yelled

She ran at me she threw her knife at me. I dodged but it hit my cheek were Zeref kissed me goodbye. My eyes widen as I saw blood streaming down my cheek. I looked at Lisanna smiling face.

"You're going to die again" I growled

"Lucy stop it!" Sting yelled, but Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Zeref, and Rogue shut him up.

"Ready to die?" I laughed madly

"No are you?" she countered back

I looked at her, she is making me angry I thought with raged. Black mist swirled around me. My bangs covered my eyes

"I'm not just a Celestial Mage but I have all the powers but healing I gave that power up a long time ago…" I trailed off

"How is that possible!" screamed Erza

"Well you see my mom was the queen of magic while my dad was the king of heaven you get it?" I explained

Natsu shook his head I sigh at his dumbness.

"I'll tell you after we meet again but that time we will be war." I said smirking

"You're not leaving without dying!" Lisanna screamed

I looked at her with pity.

"You really think you can defeat me? You're just a little princess who needs saving see you future it's a pretty scene for me but to you its bloody." I laughed

She growled and try to punch me. I dodged and kicked her back. I pulled her hair back.

"People call me Bloody Lucy they say I'm just like Bloody Mary that is true and they also call me Lucille ever heard of those names?" I whisper/ asked in her ear

She shook her head. I put her face in the ground and walked over to my friends.

"Next time we all meet its going to be in a battle filed" I said

"Wait!" Gray screamed running toward us

I looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Please take me with you" He choked out

My eyes widen so did Erza's. I thought she liked Jellal not gray I thought confused.

"Why do you want to come?" I questioned

"You're my little sister also my best friend I can't be at fairy tail without you so please" he reason

I smiled

"Okay we have a new member to our guild that we are going to make him feel like home!" I screamed

They cheered.

"We need more members" gray said

I nodded

"Let's go" I said

"Gray wait I love you!" Erza screamed

He looked at her

"I don't love you, I love Juvia" he said

"Let's pick up your girlfriend" I said with a smirked

**Me: well that was good **

**Lucy: yeah im stronger than Laxus**

**Me: speaking of him hes going to be joining you with his tribe**

**Gajeel: why wasn't I in this chapter?**

**Me: because you would of ruin it **

**Levy: why wasn't I in this chapter?**

**ME: because you where to busy looking at Gajeel bare skin**

**Wendy…**

**Me: you where to sleepily**

**Lisanna: why did I fuck Dan?**

**Me: for money since you know you're a slut in this story **

**Lisanna: but I love Natsu**

**Me: I don't care he's going to date Cana **

**Cana: why me?**

**Me: I want to make u suffer **

**Cana: ugh you're mean **

**Me: I get that a lot with that im a bitch 2 **

**Zeref: I finally come in well EllieBloodStain doesn't own fairy tail :D**

**Me: Review ByeBye and Thanks Zeref *runs out of my room to get a cookie***


	4. The New Us!

We teleported to the guild before team Natsu comes back.

"Master I quit the guild!" shouted gray

"Wanna join us Juvia after all you're gray's girlfriend" I asked

She nodded

"I wanna quit two!" she yelled

Master sigh and removed their marks.

"No lets go get Laxus and his tribe" I said with a smirked

We teleported to the west side of Stream Town.

"Laxus you wana join our guild your body guards can join too" I questioned

They nodded. We teleported to an empty building. It was forty feet tall. It already had guild stuff in there. I paid for it, well sat at a table. I put my feet on the table

"What's are name going to be?" Gajeel asked

"Dark Sword" I said

"We still need more members!" Juvia yelled

I nodded and smirked

"Zeref babe hand me the phone." I order

He nodded and gave me a golden with black stripes phone. I dialed an number.

"Hey I haven't heard from you" a voice said

"I know been busy, well I was wondering if you wanna join our guild Dark Sword?" I said emotionless

"Sure let me guess you need more people right you want me to call the gang?" the voice question

I smirked

"Yeah but don't get anyone who like's fairy tail because we are enemies with the fairies." I explain

"Alright I'll call them up" the voice said

The line went dead. I gave Zeref the phone

"So we are enemies with the fairies huh" Sting said

"Yeah I aint going to be friends with those asses' I spit

They nodded

"But first we must make it seem we are all dead so we need new names new looks and then we can make our guild a real guild, and when the games come we will beat Sabertooth and Fairy Tail." I declare

"Babe how is this going to work we need more members" Zeref said

"They are coming so it will be perfect number" I said

"shit fairy tail is in a lot of hell" Zeref said amused

"What do you mean?" Levy asked

"Before I was in fairy tail I was in a gang with the strongest wizards and now we have some mages from other guilds we can have a big amount of winning" I said smirking

They looked at each other and smirked. I stood up and started too walked toward the door.

"Girls come on boys go get changed and we will meet here again and tell each other the new us." I explain

We walked out of the doors and went to the salon. I got red and dark purple highlights in my hair. I cut it, its not about at my waist. I got black contacts. Levy dyed her hair bloody red with ruby contacts. She also got it straighten permanently. Evergreen dyed her hair pure black and got blood red contacts she threw out her glasses. Wendy dyed her hair ruby red, and pure black contacts. She cut her hair, it was a bob cut. Juvia hair got cut and dyed black with red on the walked out of the salon and walked into a clothing store. I got a skull bandana, black short shorts, brown army boots, and a tank top that hangs off of my shoulders. Evergreen got a short blood red dress with spikes going up and down the dress with black army boots. Levy got a red tank top that hangs over her shoulders, red army boots, black skinny jeans. Wendy got black leather gloves, black short dress with red spiked going up and down it, and silver army boots. Juvia got a black hoodie with red sweat pants with green army boots. We walked back to the guild. The boys just changed their hair color. Sting was ruby red. Rogue was silver. Gray was green. Laxus was white. Bickslow was brown and was spiked up. Freed was yellow and spike up. We sat down

"Hey my name is Demon Red" I said coldly

"My name is Bre Red" Wendy said smirking

"Yo my name is Sunny Vice" Levy said Emotionless

"My name is Aia Vice" Evergreen said coolly

"My name is Mary ScarlettBlood" Juvia said coldly

The boys sigh and shook their heads.

"My name is Logan ScarlettBlood" Gray said cocky

"My name is Noah Red" Zeref said emotionless

"My name is Jack Black" Bickslow said coolly

"My name is Carter Light" Laxus said smirking

"My name is Zack Zunis" Freed said coldly

"Alright other people will come here by 12 tomorrow." I said coldly

They nodded smirking

"Don't let no one find out who you are until the games are finish" Zeref said emotionless

"And if you have people who might like to join then have them come and do the test" I finished

They all nodded

"We all don't have a place to stay" Gray pointed out

"We will stay here until I get enough to buy us a big mansion" I said

They nodded

"Tomorrow also we will be going to the magic consul to make us a real guild" Zeref said

They sigh

"This is a lot of work" muttered Sting

"Well who wants to be the master?" I asked

"Me" Laxus said

"Alright you're in charge" I said emotionless

"Go get more members we need more if we want to defeat fairy tail" Zeref order

They got up and walked out of the guild.

**Sorry if it sucked **

**Me: please don't be mad **

**Natsu: oh im mad I wasn't in this chapter and it sucked **

**Me: *starts sobbing* I'm sorry!**

**Erza: why are you crying Author-Chan?**

**Me: Natsu said this chapter sucked **

**Erza: NATSU!**

**Natsu: EllieBloodStain Doesn't own fairy tail *runs away***

**Me: guess he isn't useful all the time byebye review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
